ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Code Yellow: Access Master Control
Synopsis Shortly after gaining Mad Ben on his team for fighting Vilgax, Yellow is met with a new threat, along with gaining a new surprise on his Omnitrix. Plot episode starts off with a giant robot terrorizing Benwood, mainly the prison to get rid of the innocent prisoners and hidden rebels. It is soon then knocked away by a familiar fist from last episode: Colossal. Colossal looks at the giant robot and points at it. Colossal: Hey robot! I don't know who made you, or where you came from, but you won't hurt these innocent prisoners, and you won't hurt my friends! robot launches missiles at Colossal, but he blocks them with his blades. After a second, a Yellow cosmic ray charges from the blades. Colossal: Try again, buster! shoots a cosmic ray at the robot. It falls down as the Omnitrix times out. Yellow sighs of relief as Zombozo, Argit and Helen come out from hiding in Yellow's cell. Yellow: I tell ya! Using Colossal is way easier. I don't know why I don't use him often since he usually brings enemies down with one punch. Zombozo: Uh I wouldn't bite your tongue there, Yellow. Yellow: Hm? turns around to see the robot getting up. It lifts its foot and lowers it onto Yellow. But before Yellow is squashed, Helen runs over to Yellow, lifts him in her arms, and runs away from the robot. Yellow: Th-thanks Helen. I would've been dead if it wasn't for you... Helen: Blushes Aw no problem, Yellow. I-I would've done it regardless. You're my friend. two share an awkward laugh, followed by silence. Helen looks to Yellow. Helen: Hey... Yellow? I just wanted to say- is cut off by a giant red flash at Yellow, with a darker dot on the Omnitrix. Yellow then turns into Fastball, puts Helen in the inside of his sphere, and rolls away. Fastball: Your thing will have to wait until we kill this thing. Robot then uses his hand to slap Fastball out of the way. Fastball, with Helen still inside, starts bouncing all over the place. Fastball: I have an idea! Hold tight Helen. using the speed he gained, jumps up to the robot's center and slams into it. The robot doesn't move. Fastball jumps down, takes Helen out from inside him, and times out, going back into Yellow. Yellow: I don't understand. How can a force like that not make him budge. ???: Because that red light that shined on ya was helping it scan the aliens unlocked in your Omnitrix. turns around to see Mad Ben. Yellow: Mads! Thank goodness you're here! I was hoping you'd- wait... scanned my aliens? So it's immune to all my aliens? Mad Ben: Not quite all your aliens, runt. Argit: an eyebrow What are you implying, Ben. That Yellow has more aliens? Mad Ben: That's exactly what I was saying. Omnitrix, access Master Control. Yellow's Omnitrix's Voice: That command is strictly prohibited from being unlocked or accessed. Mad Ben: Command function override: Code 10. Yellow's Omnitrix's Voice: Override accepted. Mad Ben: Omnitrix, Access Master Control. Omnitrix then flashes Yellow. A whole bunch of new silhouettes of aliens Yellow or the gang have never seen before. Yellow, Argit, Zombozo and Helen all look in shock to see the sight they're seeing. After a few seconds, the yellow flash disappears. Yellow's Omnitrix's Voice: Master Control Accessed. Yellow: W-wait a minute. Didn't I get Master Control from Eon? Mad Ben: Well... TO EP. 2 Eon: Omnitrix. Access Master Control Mad Ben: the Omnitrix Voice Access denied. Eon: Command Funcion Override Code 10. Access Master Control Mad Ben: the Omnitrix Voice Override Accepted. Master Control is now unlocked with all Alien DNA. OF FLASHBACK Mad Ben: So you see... the Master Control was actually never unlocked... it was me imitating the voice. Yellow: Then... what about Polarstone? My Crystalsapien? Mad Ben: That alien was just unlocked at that time by sheer luck. You only had 9 aliens... Yellow: Wh-what?! Mad Ben: Yep... Sorry Yellow. Surprised you never knew. Yellow: It always just started at my original nine... I never thought about anything after Colossal... anyways, I might as well try a new one. Mad Ben: Here. I have one you can start to try out with. Then just work your way after that. Oh, and one thing you should remember: You can switch aliens just by thinking of it. If I'm not mistaken, as a kid you traveled to many planets, yes? So you must know all the species names. Just use those to transform. Yellow: Oh. Ok... So just pop the new alien up. Ben opens up Yellow's Omnitrix, dials past Polarstone and stops at a weird ghost silhouette. Mad Ben nods and slams on it. TRANSFORMATION: The background is yellow and Yellow's silhouette vanishes, only leaving his soul left in the background. The soul then grows a tail, arms and a head. Then from the newly shaped soul, a weird blanket covers it. An eye pops open from the head of the blanket, and chains and metal rings start to lock onto the new figure's neck, arms and wrists. Finally, two chains that cross over each other on the chest grow an Omnitrix in the middle of it. The newest alien, Frightmare (Yellow's Ectonurite) is born! ---- screen flashes yellow as Frightmare looks at himself. Frightmare: Woah! I'm an Ectonurite? I've seen these before, and fought one in the past... I think I know how to use this form! Mad Ben: Let's hope you do... look out! turns to see the robot's arm reaching out towards Frightmare. Frightmare gasps and vanishes. He reappears at the robot's head. Frightmare: Ok! I see what I can do! then rushes in to the robot and its eyes turn from red to yellow. It appears Frightmare has taken control of the robot. Frightmare: Look at me! I'm a bucket of bolts! Hahaha! Oh wait, Argit! Watch this! starts punching himself and the robot takes damage. Argit laughs. Argit: the floor, laughing Holy shit that's hilarious! Helen: Yellow! Are you ok? Frightmare: I'm fine Helen. See? out of the robot Not a scratch on me. I'm completley- robot grabs the neck metal ring on Frightmare and slams him to the wall. Frightmare gets up. Frightmare: So, you wanna play dirty? Fine. We'll play dirty! flies above the robot and transforms into a Vulpimancer (Cabite). It sharpens its claws and starts slashing at the robot's right arm until it falls off. Cabite: Roars then does the same to the other arm until it falls off. He then climbs down to the left and transforms into a Pyronite (Meltdown). This Pyronite burns off both of the robots' legs in a single strike. This catches the attention of Inferno, while Ember and Flames do not see since they are asleep. Inferno: Woah... is that... Yellow? It is! So... he finally got the Master Control huh? Atta boy! back where Meltdown is... Meltdown: Hope Inferno saw that one. [Meltdown then flies upwards to the robot's core, grasps on and transforms into a Gimlinopithecus (Circuitfoot). Curcuitfoot punches a hole in the robot's core and lets out a huge thunder shock. Circuitfoot: Say goodbye you bucket of bolts! robot explodes and turns into metal scrap. Circuitfoot transforms back into Yellow. He looks at his watch, gives a thumbs up to Mad Ben, and is immediately hugged by Helen. Helen: That. Was. AWESOME! Yellow: Blushing Aw come on Helen. It was nothing. looks at Argit. Zombozo: You thinking what I'm thinking about those two? Argit: Totally. makes kissing noises. Yellow overhears the kissing sounds, transforms into Fasttrack and punches both of them in the face and crotch. They both squeal in pain as they curl up into balls. Fasttrack And that's for making fun of me and her. turns back to Yellow and he walks over to Mad Ben. He hugs him for a second and steps back. Yellow: So... what was that thing? Mad Ben: Super soldier made by Vilgax... he used it on me, which is why I didn't step in to fight with you... Yellow: So... he has more out there like that? Mad Ben: Thousands. That's why I gave you the Master Control, so you don't die under the force of that thing and can't beat it. Yellow: About that. Thank you, Mads... I... I don't know what to say. Surely there's something I can- Mad Ben: Don't worry about it. You'll need it for the future. I know it. Yellow: Yeah... I know exactly when I'll need it... looks up to the sky, as the camera angle goes from the ground up to the sky. The scene then cuts to black and the credits roll. Noteworthy Events Major Events *Yellow's Omnitrix unlocks the Master Control. *The aliens Frightmare, Cabite, Meltdown and Circuitfoot make their debuts. *Something might be going on with Yellow and Helen. Minor Events *Vilgax's Super Soldiers make their debut. Characters *Yellow *Mad Ben *Helen *Argit *Zombozo *Inferno Villains *Vilgax's Super Soldier Aliens Used *Colossal *Fastball *Frightmare *Cabite *Meltdown *Circuitfoot *Fasttrack Trivia *The master control was originally going to be unlocked at the Season 1 finale, but due to introducing the plot of Season 2, the Master Control being unlocked was moved to the episode before the finale. *Helen and Yellow may have something happening in the future... Category:Episodes